Lost Heritage
by Impish Ferret
Summary: Hermione watches as Harry falls dead but is urged by an internal force to seek out another who stands watching. She finds Minerva McGonagall standing on the other side of the room and follows the pull to be by her side. Can they escape the death eaters? How will Minerva react when she finds out about Hermione's heritage? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo… I **_**am**_** working on Professor Black… It's just proving difficult and my muse keeps giving me the wrong pairing haha. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this while writer's block is killing me!**

Hermione stood frozen, wide eyes watching as Harry's lifeless body fell to the floor in the Great Hall. All was quiet until the thud finished echoing between the walls. Then a great roar went up from the death eaters as they celebrated the death of the supposed chosen one.

The other members of the order began to crumble as Hermione gazed among the crowd. Molly Weasley had collapsed to her knees, her hands limp at her sides, knowing what was to become of those who fought for the light. A pull Hermione couldn't identify urged her to search the room for someone else. Her gaze panned the room until the feeling found who it was looking for. Minerva McGonagall was standing proudly, no trace of emotion showing on her graceful features as she watched the events around her.

Hermione felt herself compelled to be at the other witch's side and began to move across the space between them, desperately trying not to bring attention to herself as she slid along the perimeter of the large space. As she moved, she noticed Fenrir Greyback making his way in the same direction. Her eyes darted between the werewolf and her mentor, realizing that he was aiming for Minerva as well.

She increased her pace, hoping to make it to the older witch before he could, but Fenrir beat her. She broke into a run just as Fenrir stepped in front of Minerva, a malicious snarl on his features as he brandished his wand.

The older witch made no move to defend herself as he raised his arm to attack. Hermione whipped her wand out and sent a slicing hex at him with as much power as she could muster. The werewolf howled in pain and collapsed as his skin split apart in long gashes across his chest and sides. Hermione skidded to a stop in front of Minerva, shielding her with her own body.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she growled. "She is MINE!" Hermione watched as he writhed in pain, blood pouring onto the flagstones beneath him. She looked around at the remaining death eaters, who were too busy celebrating their victory to notice what was happening near the back wall. Seeing that the werewolf had stopped moving, she turned to look up into Minerva's stunned face. "Are you alright? Why didn't you stop him?"

Minerva turned her eyes away from the body on the floor, gazing at Hermione with a look of confusion on her face.

"I… Yes, I'm alright." Minerva leaned towards the younger witch, reaching a hand across the space between them. Then she stopped suddenly and blinked, dropping her hand back to her side. "Miss Granger… Hermione, what was that just now?"

Hermione could see the older witch was conflicted, and a tightening in her chest was urging her to pull Minerva close and protect her fiercely. She turned to survey the chaos around them, trying to find a way for them to leave without being seen. She grabbed Minerva's wrist and started pulling her along the wall, back the way she had come initially. A warmth bloomed in her chest at the contact, but she willed it away as they picked their way back to the main doors.

"Hermione," Minerva urged. "Please, what was that all about?"

"Stop where you are, mudblood bitch." Hermione stopped and turned to face the death eater who had spoken, not letting go of Minerva's wrist. "Where do you think you're going? The Dark Lord will have your head, and I'm going to give it to him." He grinned at her, raising his wand. "Right after I make you watch your beloved professor beg for death in front of you."

Hermione felt a rage she couldn't control surge from within and pulse out of her in waves of raw magic. Protecting Minerva at all costs was the only thing she could think about as she raised her wand.

"Touch her and die! She is mine!" Hermione moved to strike as Minerva pulled her wrist from her grasp and stepped up beside her. Panic at the possibility of Minerva being hurt after making it through the battle gripped Hermione. She began calculating the possibility of being able to incapacitate him and still make it out of the Great Hall without being noticed. Slim at best. Her eyes reached skyward as her brain ran over the few options available to them.

She reached for Minerva's wrist again, hoping beyond hope that her plan might work. "Minerva," she urged the other witch. "Can you make a shield big enough for both of us while I get us out of here?"

The older witch nodded, raising her wand minutely.

With an impact of red light, Minerva put a shield up just in time to stop the curse that had been flung at them. Hermione put everything into pulling Minerva close and twisting them into nothingness.

They landed with a crack and Minerva immediately untangled herself from Hermione, gazing at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione, explain to me what the bloody hell is going on with you, this instant!" Her temper began to wane as she got a good look at Hermione. Her features were sharper and her eyes were flashing gold. The air around the brunette seemed to crackle with energy as she watched the younger witch collect herself. She then stepped away from Minerva and immediately began casting the wards needed to protect them from being followed.

"Hermione!"

The younger woman stopped what she was doing and turned to face Minerva. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets.

"On my birthday while we were away," she began, stepping closer to Minerva. "I came into an inheritance that I had no idea could have existed in my family." She paused, letting the information sink in. "The looks on the boys' faces were hilarious actually." She gave a little chuff of a laugh as she recalled the memory. "I had to do so much research to try and figure it out, but I have come to the conclusion that somewhere in my family history, I have Veela ancestry. I came into my Veela creature inheritance."

Minerva's eyes widened as she processed what she was being told. She took a step away from the young brunette and turned to walk in the other direction.

"When I got to the Great Hall, I could feel the pull, but we were so busy fighting, I wasn't really paying attention." She stepped after Minerva, hoping to ease her struggle somehow. "I have no idea how this could have happened. In all of my research, I found nothing to indicate that a muggleborn could have Veela ancestry or even the possibility of finding a mate. The lowest recorded Veela blood inheritor to find a true mate is only 25%." She placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder but the older witch jerked away from her.

"Mate?!" she demanded, "how could I possibly be your mate? You're almost 30 years my junior, I was your teacher, for Godric's sake!" She turned to stalk along the perimeter of their wards, pacing like a caged animal. "This can't be true Hermione, it absolutely can't. It's immoral beyond anything I could possibly think of."

Hermione turned to regard her mentor and favourite teacher. Sadness gripped her as she watched the other witch pace.

"It's not my fault," she muttered, eyes falling to the forest floor. "I didn't ask for this. I can't control it."

Minerva stopped mid-stride and turned to look at Hermione. Realizing what she had said, she walked back towards the young brunette.

"Of course it isn't, I'm sorry. It's just that this is all rather sudden." She stopped in front of Hermione and reached for her hands. "I'm sorry Hermione, I don't blame you."

Hermione looked up at the older witch, eyes softening as they made eye contact.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have sprung this on you." She squeezed Minerva's hands before letting go. "I should also mention that the pull can be resisted. Nothing has to happen, especially if you don't feel it too. If your magic doesn't recognize me in return, it doesn't matter." She turned away to survey their surroundings. "Now, we need to find shelter and figure out how we're going to fix this mess. Our old tent should be around here somewhere."

The tent had been near enough and they checked thoroughly for traps or snatchers before making their way towards it and setting the wards back up for security.

"We don't have much for food I'm afraid, but I can make us some tea before we call it a day. I'm sure you're as exhausted as I am." Hermione moved across the living space to set the kettle boiling for tea.

Minerva hovered in the doorway, surveying the interior of the tent. She waved her wand in several complicated patterns and the contents of the main room began to tidy itself.

"Sorry it's such a mess, the snatchers weren't exactly careful when they rampaged through here." Hermione pulled tea cups down from a shelf and placed them on the table.

"It's quite alright dear, I'm not judging, merely helping." Minerva moved to sit across from Hermione at the table, shifting awkwardly under the younger woman's gaze.

"I'm truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier," Hermione muttered. "I should have kept it to myself about the mate thing, I should have known when it happened that your magic would never respond to me in return. Let's just focus on destroying the final horcrux and defeating that madman. There isn't much time." She turned back around to remove the kettle from the stove and pour the water into the teapot between them.

Minerva shifted even more. Clearing her throat before muttering something Hermione couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, setting the kettle back on the stove.

"I said, 'it did.'" Minerva's cheeks were glowing and she kept her gaze glued to the table top.

"Oh." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush as she plopped down into her seat. "Err, great, I mean, that is…" She stopped herself, picking at some lint on the tablecloth, unsure of what to say.

They both sat in silence, not looking at the other. Hermione finally took a deep breath and looked up at Minerva.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

Minerva looked up at her as well, eyes giving away storming emotions below serene features.

"I'll admit to being very surprised," she replied. "At my age, one doesn't expect to find a partner, let alone become the destined mate of a Veela, or part Veela in this case." She reached out to pour the tea into their cups. "How much have you looked into the pull of our bond? Is there anything we should be worried about while we're trying to save the world?"

Hermione also reached out and took her cup, taking a careful sip before answering.

"The more time we spend together, the stronger the pull will get. But it won't affect our magic, or our ability to think or reason." She sipped her tea again before whispering, "it will get stronger and stronger until we complete the bond, then our magic will be joined and it will become very minimal." She had gone red to the roots of her hair as she said the last part, and Minerva was sure by the heat in her own face that she looked much the same.

"Ah."

"I'm sorry," Hermione uttered. "I think I'll just go to bed. The two bunks over there," she indicated the ones on the right side of the tent, "belonged to the boys, but there's also a smaller room in the back of the tent that has a single bed, I'm sure you'll be most comfortable there." She stood, leaving her tea on the table and starting to move in the direction of her bunk on the far left side of the tent.

Minerva stood and reached out to take Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, wait." Minerva turned the young woman around so that they were face to face.

"We may not have chosen this, but we can't very well ignore it." She rubbed her thumb in small circles over the back of Hermione's hand. "You didn't mention the part about what happens to you if we try to ignore the pull of the bond."

Hermione sighed at the contact of their skin. The tension headache she hadn't noticed building immediately ebbed away.

"I'll slowly get sicker and weaker," she muttered, not looking Minerva in the eye. "Eventually, I'll die." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she lifted them to meet Minerva's. "But it isn't fair to you, to force you into something like this without your consent just because of how it will affect me." She pulled her hand away as the tears began to fall in earnest. "I'm so sorry."

She tried to move away again, but this time she was stopped by both of Minerva's hands on her shoulders. The older witch turned her around and pulled her into a fierce hug. Hermione collapsed against her and let her tears fall freely as she wrapped her arms around the Scottish witch's waist.

"Shh, it's alright," Minerva soothed her, rubbing soft circles into Hermione's back. "We'll figure this out. We have time to get to know each other while we're also trying to stop a madman. Let's just take this one day at a time. Merlin knows I feel like it's also not fair to you that you had to be mated with a crotchety old woman like me."

She attempted a chuckle while pulling away from Hermione and wiping her tears away. "Sleep will do us both good, but you won't make it through the night without a splitting headache if we're apart, right? It's been a while since I studied Veelas myself, but I don't want to make this any harder on you than it probably already is. Let's go to bed."

**A/N: Well, there it is! Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. This idea came to me but I was unsure of how people would take it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Imp**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two chapters in two days?! You spoiled folks, you! This story is going to be another doozy, hopefully my muse keeps things flowing and I'll be able to get more work done on Professor Black.**

**Also, all rights to the world of Harry Potter and the characters therein belong to the ever brilliant and wonderful JKR! I make no money from playing with them a bit lol.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione woke to soft sunlight filtering through the canvas of the tent. While getting into bed with her former professor had been awkward, the night had been blissfully free of nightmares for the first time since she and the boys had been snatched. Minerva had expanded the bed so that it would be more than spacious, but Hermione had still been worried about sharing such an intimate space.

She rolled over and looked towards her sleeping companion. Minerva's long hair had been let down from it's usual severe bun and was draped spectacularly across her pillow. She reached out to touch it but restrained herself and moved to get out of bed. Tea was in order.

She stepped out into the morning light watching the tendrils of steam curl upwards from her mug. It seemed so unfair that a stunning morning like this should come after such horrific events. Hermione gazed out among the trees and thought about the last time she had been here. Memories of Harry's excitement at their discovery, then fear as the snatchers surrounded their tent, flooded her mind. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the loss of her dear friend.

The more she thought about the events from the previous day, the more her tears fell. A strangled sob made its way out of her throat and she collapsed to her knees, mug of tea forgotten as she mourned the many friends she had lost. As she cried, guilt began to consume her as she thought about how she had missed the opportunity to destroy the last horcrux. If only she had been faster.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and she could hear the murmuring of reassurances washing over her. She leaned back into Minerva's embrace, letting the presence of the older witch comfort her. As she calmed she was able to take slower breaths, and eventually her tears stopped and she was able to relax.

"Thank you," she murmured, lingering in Minerva's arms despite the slight embarrassment at being held by her former Professor.

"You're quite welcome," Minerva replied, giving her a final squeeze. "I was impressed that you held it together this long, honestly." She released Hermione, who leaned forward and made to stand, reaching for her tipped over mug on the way. Minerva stood as well before looking Hermione in the eye. "You've been so brave." She reached a hand up and placed it gently on Hermione's cheek, brushing across it with her thumb.

Hermione blushed at the intimacy of the act, but leaned into the hand, sighing in contentment. Her inner Veela nature pushed her for more, but she willed it down. Now was not the time.

She smiled and took a step away from the older witch, who let her hand fall back down to her side.

"Shall we head inside and start planning?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose we must," Minerva replied. "Merlin knows what's happened in the last eighteen hours." She stepped aside to allow Hermione to pass, and then followed her into the tent.

Hermione walked across the tent to deposit her cup on the sideboard.

"Would you like some tea?"

Minerva started puttering around in the cupboards, looking for something they could have for breakfast.

"Yes please." She closed the last cupboard door with a sigh. "We're going to have to do some shopping if we're going to keep this up for any stretch of time." She settled herself at the table while Hermione busied herself with the kettle.

"I was wondering about that actually." Hermione said as she placed the teapot on the table. "When we were on the run before, we weren't very successful at buying food. Invisibility cloaks can only get you so far." She gave a rueful smile as she took the kettle off the stove.

Minerva studied her for a moment. "I thought you looked thin. Exactly how poorly did you fair at finding food?"

Hermione grimaced. "Dreadfully. We found mushrooms and other edible plants when we could, but we very rarely went near towns. The death eaters and snatchers could be anywhere. We had to be careful." She poured the water into the teapot before placing it back on the stove and sitting across from Minerva.

"I'm surprised we have tea left to be honest."

"Going into muggle towns isn't as scary as going into wizarding ones," Minerva mused as she settled herself back against her chair. "With a bit of transfiguration and a remote enough location, we should be able to get everything we need without being spotted."

"Easily said when you're a transfiguration mistress." Hermione muttered with a wry grin as she poured their tea. "Some of us had a bit of a harder time."

Minerva waggled her eyebrows at Hermione, making the younger witch giggle.

"Lucky for you, I happen to know a thing or two." She sipped her tea before clapping her hands together. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

Several hours, transfigured features, transfigured muggle clothing, and a few stops in a small town called Huntley later, Minerva and Hermione returned to their spot in the Forest of Dean with enough food to be comfortable for over a week.

"Ingenious Hermione," Minerva exclaimed as she watched the brunette levitate all of their groceries out of her small beaded bag. "How on earth did you think of putting an undetectable extension charm on a little bag like that?"

Hermione smiled at the compliment, moving away to start putting things in cupboards.

"I don't know, I just knew we needed a way to transport everything we might need. And I read about it in a book somewhere, so I looked it up. It wasn't that difficult really," she finished with a shrug.

"All the same, I'm impressed that you managed it at all." Minerva stepped up beside the smaller witch and began to help putting things away.

Hermione could feel the pull urging her to reach out to the older witch, but was unsure if the approach would be welcome. She passed behind her, and made her way to the table in the middle of the tent, putting some distance between them.

As though she could feel what Hermione was thinking, Minerva finished putting the last of the food away and turned to face her.

"How is your head, Hermione?" she asked, moving to the table as well. "Has there been much pain today?"

"It's alright, thank you," Hermione replied, smiling. "I haven't had any pain today, but I can feel the pull. It's like a constant nudging that won't leave me alone."

Minerva reached across the space and took her hand. The relief was immediate. Though she had no pain, the pull dissipated quickly and Hermione sighed.

"I feel it as well, you know," Minerva said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Don't feel as if you need to put on a brave face because you're worried about me. This is something we'll have to face as a team if we're going to get through it and stop that madman." She let go of Hermione's hand and moved to sit at the table.

"Speaking of which," she said, summoning some parchment and a quill. "Let's get some brainstorming done. You know more about what's going on with him than I do, so if you could fill me in, we can go from there."

Hermione sat across from her and began with how many horcruxes there were, how many they managed to destroy, and how many were left. After about an hour of questioning, they moved onto the topic of what to do next. Minerva's hair had been taken out of its usual bun and allowed to flow freely down her back. Hermione's had begun to curl as they worked, getting slowly frizzier as they went.

"Our most important job right now is to find out where Nagini is being held," Hermione said, tapping her quill against her tempel. "He's sure to keep her closer than ever now that news of his key to immortality has been discovered." Hermione scratched that down on the top of a new piece of parchment under the header: To Do.

Minerva's eyes crinkled as she smiled at Hermione.

"A to do list, Hermione? Really?"

Hermione blushed and continued adding to the list. Items such as, learn wandless spellcasting, gather intel, and find other survivors were all added. Next came sneak into Voldy's HQ, imperius a death eater, and kill the snake.

Minerva came around the table to peer at the list over Hermione's shoulder. She snorted at some of the terms but couldn't fault the younger Gryffindor for her list of items. She reached for her wand and added a map of England to the bottom of the parchment. Casting a locator charm, she made an 'x' where they were currently located, then placed her wand aside.

Hermione sat frozen, Minerva's raven-black hair was currently falling over her shoulders and blocking her face from view, but their close proximity also meant that the alluring scent of her hair was unavoidable. Hermione inhaled deeply and let her breath out without realizing it.

Minerva, who hadn't been paying attention, reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear to be able to look at Hermione properly. As she turned, the realization of how close they were hit her like a tonne of bricks. Hermione's face, now less than a few inches away from her own, was turned up at her with wide eyes. The moment stretched. Minerva stood rooted to the spot, staring into Hermione's eyes until Hermione's gaze dropped to her lips. She recoiled and took a hurried step backwards before moving back to other side of the table, blushing furiously.

Clearing her throat, Hermione looked back at the parchment, a blush tainting her own cheeks. She hadn't been able to help herself, Minerva's lips had been so close, and the pull had been so strong.

"So… Err, the first thing we should try to do is find others who may have some information." She muttered, sliding yet a third piece of parchment towards herself. "There may still be Potterwatch if we can find the right password."

"Potterwatch?" Minerva asked.

"It was a radio station started by a few younger members of the order," Hermione replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "They changed the password every time they were going to broadcast so that nobody who didn't know what it was would be able to listen in."

Minerva sat dumbfounded.

"That's bloody brilliant," she said, finally grinning. "But even if we get the password and they did manage to get away, how are we going to contact them? We can't exactly send them a patronus and hope for the best."

Hermione thought for a moment. Minerva was right, they couldn't risk being captured if the original members of Potterwatch had been compromised.

"For all we know, Potterwatch might not even be running still if nobody else got away. We may be on our own." She slid the list back in front of her and scanned its contents. "We could always start with trying to gather intel on the goings on of the Ministry? See how open he's being in his takeover?"

"That sounds like a plan," Minerva mused as she also read the list upside down. "What about your wandless spellcasting? Have you spent any time working on it this year at all?"

"Nothing beyond reading about the technique and trying a few simple accios," Hermione replied. "It's much harder than I anticipated, but I also think it's vital. I never want to be helpless if I don't have my wand again."

"A very practical thought," Minerva said. "And I completely agree. We magical folk rely far too much on that small piece of wood." She stood and surveyed the interior of the tent. "On that note, let's give it a try. Sooner is better than later, and since it's almost time for dinner, let's take a break from all this chatter and get to working up an appetite."

Hermione grinned as she stood to join the older witch. Minerva waved her wand and the furniture arranged itself along the walls of the tent.

"Shall we begin?"

**A/N: Chapter two complete! Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the support everyone!**

**Imp**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! I hope you like it.**

**My usual disclaimer stands.**

Hermione was gasping for breath, her hair sticking to her sweaty neck as she concentrated on the stone Minerva was currently holding in her open hand. Wandless spells had been more of a challenge than she had remembered. For over two hours she had been working and had yet to summon a single thing across the space between them.

Minerva had, of course managed the task after only a few tries. For Hermione, this was more than frustrating. She wasn't used to having to work so hard to accomplish a magical skill. While she had read about channeling her magic without her wand to guide it, actually doing it had been another thing entirely.

"Argh!" She dropped her outstretched hand in frustration and stamped towards the table where a glass of water was waiting for her. She gulped it down greedily, relishing the feel of the cool liquid on her parched throat. "I don't understand! I've read about how to channel my magic without a wand, I've practiced pushing my magic out through my fingers without a specific spell in mind, why can't I do it?!"

Minerva walked to her side and placed the stone on the table.

"Would you like my honest opinion Hermione?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," the muggleborn replied, looking up at her. "Anything helps."

"You're overthinking it," she stated. "You're not feeling it. You've always relied on your brain to be able to learn everything. In this case, it's all about how it feels."

Hermione huffed, placing her glass back on the table. She strode back across the tent and turned to face Minerva.

"I am feeling it! I can feel my magic coming to the surface of my skin, it's almost electric in its intensity. But then nothing happens when I actually speak the spell."

Minerva thought it over for a moment, then joined Hermione where she was standing.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?" she asked, looking into the young brunette's eyes.

Hermione looked at her quizzically before nodding in the affirmative.

"Close your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told and let her eyelids slide shut. She heard Minerva move behind her and held her breath.

"Gather your magic," Minerva instructed. "Feel it come to the surface until it feels like it will overflow." She placed her hand on Hermione's right forearm and raised it until it was reaching out towards the stone on the table.

The combination of Minerva's hand on her arm and the gathering of her magic made Hermione's skin feel like it was on fire. Her nerve endings were tingling with the power of her magic and it felt as though she could reach outward and grasp things without touching them.

"Good, I can feel your magic. Now, do you feel it reaching out beyond your skin?" Minerva asked, breath whispering over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, suppressing a shudder.

"Good, now without speaking, feel the intention of bringing the stone to your hand. Imagine your magic stretching all the way to the table and picking it up, then bringing it back to you."

Hermione did so, and within seconds, felt the smooth surface of the stone settle into her outstretched fingers. Her eyes snapped open and she gazed at the stone in her hand, a wide grin immediately stretching across her face.

"I did it!" she cried, spinning to face Minerva, who smiled back at her.

"I knew you could." She reached up to cup Hermione's face. "Well done."

Hermione leaned into the hand, her smile growing.

"Thank you."

Again, the moment stretched between them. Hermione could feel the pull demanding more. Her magic thrummed in agreement and continued to dance along her nerves, reaching for Minerva in a way that the muggleborn hadn't anticipated.

Minerva's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath.

"Is that your magic?" she asked, features a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"I think so?" Hermione was unsure of what Minerva was referring to. "What are you feeling right now? I've never read about the details of the pull with how our magic would respond."

"I feel as though an energy is flowing over me, reaching for my magic and bringing it to the surface. Like if I concentrated, my magic could mix with yours and explode outwards."

"Interesting," Hermione murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm conflicted. Two days ago I was your professor, regardless of your being on the run for the last nine months." She sighed, brushing her thumb over Hermione's cheek. "But now, knowing that my magic recognized your Veela heritage, knowing that we're supposed to be destined for each other, I'm letting myself think about what it might be like if I let myself let go of our past."

She gave a rueful smile before dropping her hand and stepping back.

"But I also feel as though you're at a disadvantage between the two of us. You're so young Hermione, how can I possibly let this happen? I feel dirty thinking about where this will go as the pull gets stronger."

"I've thought about that," Hermione replied. "I think that there's nothing we can do about our age difference. Veela mates are often different in some way or another. The more I think about it, the less I worry about how this will go."

She looked at the stone in her hand and spun it thoughtfully. "We're quite alike, I think. We love books, we love discussing magical theory, we have similar thoughts about right and wrong." She looked back up into Minerva's eyes, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Your mind is brilliant, it's my favourite thing about you." She paused. "I also think you're beautiful."

Minerva blushed in response and looked away.

"Thank you."

"Do you, err, I mean," Hermione stuttered. "Do you think…"

"Yes, Hermione," Minerva let her off the hook. "Anybody can see how stunning you are inside and out. I'm not immune to your own brilliant mind, nor am I blind."

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. At least she wasn't alone.

"That's goo- I mean, thank you." Her mind was burning with a question, but she was sure it was inappropriate to ask.

"Have you always liked witches?" She finally blurted.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well that was unexpected," she muttered. "But honesty is best in our case, I think." She stepped around Hermione and went towards the kitchen area. As she started pulling things down from the cupboard, she continued.

"I've never been in a relationship with another woman, but I'll admit to being intrigued by them. Though I never acted on anything or thought too deeply about it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Hermione replied moving to sit at the table. "I'm sorry, that was so rude of me. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. How about I make us even? Have you always liked witches?" There was a twinkle in Minerva's eye as she turned to regard the young muggleborn.

Hermione felt her cheeks get warm, but she was also thinking about herself when she asked.

"I've never really had time to think about it. Every year with Harry was a bit too much to think about dating." She spread her hands on the table and thought about it a bit more.

"I spent some time with Viktor Krum in my fourth year, but I never felt anything for him. I guess you could say I never felt anything for boys but never thought about why. Saving my boys and all that tended to get in the way." She smiled, looking up into Minerva's eyes.

"Does it make you feel better? Knowing that we're both new to this?" Minerva asked, lifting two plates with cheese, crackers, and grapes, and bringing them to the table.

"Yes," Hermione replied, sitting up straight. "My Veela was getting horribly jealous thinking about you being with another witch. It was like being back in the great hall, but the possessiveness was for a different reason."

"Ah yes," Minerva smirked as she sat down, placing a plate in front of Hermione. "Don't you dare touch her, she is mine. Wasn't it?"

Hermione's jaw dropped open, hand halfway to her mouth with a grape.

Her face got even hotter and she looked back down at the table.

"Gods, I can't believe I said that," she muttered, embarrassed.

Minerva laughed, popping a grape into her own mouth.

"Yes, I was a little surprised, myself," she said with a smile. "But it makes sense now."

Hermione looked back up at her, a question dancing in her eyes.

"Veelas mate for life, and are fiercely protective. Once a Veela has recognized their mate, nothing would stop them from defending them, no matter the danger. It's rather chivalrous, actually. I can't say I dislike it."

Hermione's eyebrows shot skyward. It said volumes about how comfortable they were getting if Minerva was able to admit that to her.

She lifted a piece of cheese to her mouth and savoured its sharpness, feeling like cheese had never tasted so good.

"What kind of cheese is this?" she asked, reaching for a grape. "It's amazing."

Minerva studied her for a moment. Then, she summoned a book from Hermione's collection and opened it to the index before flipping to the page she needed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, reaching for more cheese. "These grapes are amazing too, have you done something to them?"

"Fascinating," Minerva muttered from behind her book. "Read this Hermione." She passed the book to the young brunette, who turned it around so she could read it.

_During the mating process, the half or part Veela will feel their senses begin to grow in vibrancy and accuracy. If near their mate for long enough without completing the bond, they will begin to exhibit unintentional magic, like that of a magical child._

_Research has concluded that it is the bond, or pull, reaching for its mate through magic that causes these phenomena to occur. Increased senses and magical ability are the Veela traits beginning to come to the fore in order to bring the mated pair together._

_Once the bond has been completed, both the part Veela and their mate will have increased senses and magical abilities, particularly when spells are performed in tandem and while touching. Research is still being done to discover how their magics bond in such a way as to increase overall power._

Hermione looked up, surprise etched on her face. She closed the book and placed it on the table.

"That explains earlier," she said slowly. "I couldn't understand why your hair smelled so amazing, or so strongly." She reached for another grape, popping it into her mouth and practically groaning at how good it was.

"It also explains what you felt earlier, when my magic was palpable on your skin. And why I was able to summon the stone. Your hand was on my arm."

She sat back against her chair with a pout on her face.

"That means I didn't do it. We did."

Minerva stood and came around the table.

"None of that," she said sternly. "You did it, and you're going to do it again, without my help. Come on!" She snatched the stone off the table and strode to the other side of the tent.

Hermione stood and turned to face her, sure it wasn't going to work. She watched as Minerva raised her arm, stone settled gently in her palm.

"Take the stone, Hermione. You can do it."

The muggleborn took a deep breath, closing her eyes to concentrate on pulling her magic to the surface. As she did before, she felt the intention of picking the stone up with her magic and bringing it to her hand.

She opened her eyes, feeling the power of her magic stretching through the room. She willed the stone into her hand and watched as it rose and flew across the room into her open hand. Grinning, she felt a bold impulse come over her.

"Well done, Hermione. I knew you cou- ah!" Minerva squeaked as she was lifted off the ground. She looked at Hermione, who was concentrating so hard, her eyes were screwed shut. Without warning, Minerva floated across the room, before gently being put down in front of the young brunette.

Hermione opened her eyes to look up at Minerva, now less than a foot in front of her. She reached up to touch the older witch's face and they both gasped at the contact of their skin.

"I suppose this is what the book meant," Minerva muttered, wide eyes gazing at Hermione. "Although I wasn't expecting it to be this fast."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, taking her hand away. "I won't do it again. I shouldn't have performed magic on you without your permission."

"It's alright, Hermione." Minerva replied quickly. "That wasn't what I was referring to."

"It wasn't?" Hermione asked, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"No, didn't you feel it when you touched me? Our magic began to dance around together, it was like my nerves were on fire. It was like having too much magic bubbling under the surface. Can we try something?" She asked, reaching her hand out for Hermione to take.

Hermione nodded, taking it and clasping their fingers together, immediately knowing what Minerva was referring to. Their magic began to swirl around and between them, filling the tent with a power Hermione had never witnessed before.

"Now, without wands, I want to see if we can do more complex magic, see the bunk bed in the corner? Imagine turning it into my desk at Hogwarts, the one in my office."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling their magic overflowing, feeling the intention of Minerva's magic reaching for the bed. She added her own intention and felt the change in the wood, could almost see the transformation without watching.

When the feeling stopped, she opened her eyes. There in the corner, was a perfect replica of Minerva's old mahogany desk.

"Wow," she breathed, taking in the weathered surface. "That's incredible."

"Indeed," Minerva agreed. "I never would have managed that alone. Even with all my experience as a transfiguration mistress. Wandless transfiguration is exceptionally difficult."

She turned to face Hermione who was now looking at their interlocked fingers. She gave a small squeeze and Hermione looked up, grinning sheepishly.

Minerva brought Hermione's hand up and kissed her knuckles. Hermione's eyes grew wide as her cheeks reddened, but she smiled even wider as Minerva brought their hands back down.

"Well," she stated. "This has been quite the eventful day."

**A/N: Whew! That was tough! These two are way too fun to write, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Imp**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! The usual disclaimers apply, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

Minerva woke to birds twittering in the trees surrounding their camp. She blinked in the soft morning light, eyes adjusting to the intrusion. A gentle sigh behind her alerted her to the presence of the muggleborn witch she was sharing a bed with.

Her mind swirled with the events of the last several days. Becoming the mate to a part Veela was certainly not something she had thought might happen to her. Becoming the mate to Hermione Granger was even more of a shock. Everything in her had screamed that it was wrong, but the more time they spent together, the smaller the protests became.

Their magic responding the way it did showed her that there was nothing they could do to stop what was happening. It was meant to be. And if she tried to stop it, tried to avoid it, Hermione would die. It didn't even bear thinking about.

She gently rolled onto her back and turned her head to look at the younger woman beside her. Hermione's face was relaxed in sleep, features serene. She was so young, Minerva reminded herself again. But did age really matter that much when fate had seemed to intervene? Minerva's brow creased as she thought about their situation.

Hermione breathed deeply and shifted in her sleep. Unable to move away in time, Minerva found herself with the muggleborn's head resting on her shoulder and her arm draped across her midsection. She froze, unsure of how to extricate herself without waking the younger witch. She reached her hand down to clasp the offending limb and intended to lift it away from herself so that she could slide out from underneath it.

The sharp intake of breath beneath her let her know that Hermione had awoken and she cursed the universe for their awkward situation. Hermione took her arm away like lightning and scooted back to her half of the bed.

"Gods, I'm so sorry Minerva," Hermione muttered, unable to look at her. Minerva chuckled, turning to look at Hermione's beet red face.

"It's alright, you were sleeping, I can't hold it against you." Minerva sat up and turned herself to face Hermione fully. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied, sitting up as well. "I think yesterday was more tiring than I anticipated. You?" She brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and Minerva couldn't help but find it entirely endearing.

"I did as well, and," she paused, rolling her shoulders experimentally. "I feel amazingly well rested. Like I slept for days." She gazed at Hermione for a moment, her mind swirling once again with their situation.

Hermione was brilliant, talented, beautiful, driven, everything Minerva could have asked for in a potential partner. She found it increasingly difficult to refuse the pull when it called to her, and the part of her that had already surrendered was growing increasingly more insistent.

Could she let this happen? What if Hermione wasn't ready? What if this was all a huge mistake? The questions began to bombard her mind, and her brow furrowed with her inner turmoil.

A gentle hand reaching to grasp hers brought everything to a standstill. She looked down at their entwined fingers before looking back up into Hermione's warm brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Yes, I-" Minerva faltered, eyes dropping back to their hands. "No, I'm not alright Hermione. The pull is getting stronger, I can feel it. I'm beginning to feel myself wanting to just let it happen, to see where this takes us, but I'm terrified. Terrified of how this will affect you, of how it will affect me, of how the world will see it if there is a world left at the end of all this." She let go of Hermione's hand and pulled herself out of the bed to begin pacing their small room.

"There's also so much more going on. How can I let myself be so preoccupied with what's going on between us when there is still a madman out there trying to destroy the world?" She spun around for another lap and was stopped by Hermione's hands on her shoulders. The muggleborn had gotten up as well and intercepted her pacing.

Minerva gazed into Hermione's brown eyes, feeling the magic flowing over her skin again at the younger woman's touch. She closed her eyes, feeling the pull urging her to bring them closer, to claim soft lips with her own.

"I want to explore this with you Hermione, but I also feel like I shouldn't, like I can't. I don't know what to do."

"It isn't only up to you, I'm not a child anymore Minerva."

Minerva felt the hands on her shoulders move away and she immediately craved their contact again, hands fisting at her sides willing the pull to abate.

The hands returned, but to cup her face instead. She opened her eyes and stared down at the muggleborn, relishing the feeling of their magic swirling together.

"I want to explore this with you too," Hermione said, brushing a thumb over one of Minerva's cheekbones. "I've accepted our circumstances, I've accepted you as my mate, I'm ready."

She leaned forward and Minerva closed her eyes once more, unsure if _she_ was ready. Soft lips kissed her cheek and then Hermione pulled away, a shy smile playing those lips.

"Breakfast?"

Minerva followed Hermione out to the kitchen and sat down as the young brunette went about putting the kettle on for tea. As she sat waiting, she pondered about how they would gain their first snippets of information on the outside world. Merlin knew they couldn't sit in their tent forever, practicing wandless magic.

"Hermione," she started, watching the younger witch as she puttered.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about doing some reconnaissance?" Hermione turned to quirk an eyebrow at her. "I was thinking that as much as it was good to practice yesterday, it won't really get us very far if we're sitting here for weeks practicing."

"You're right, of course," Hermione replied, setting the teapot on the table between them. "But where do you suppose we should start? It's not as if we can just waltz into the Ministry, transfigured disguises or not." She sat down across from Minerva with a furrow creasing her brow.

"Perhaps we could try finding survivors?" Minerva suggested. "They must have put them all somewhere."

"Or they may not have put them anywhere," Hermione muttered, eyes downcast.

"You can't let yourself think like that, Hermione" Minerva urged her. She stood and walked around the table to join Hermione. "We'll find out what we can and do whatever we can to try and fix this mess. I'm sure we'll be able to find survivors, the regime will be more stable if he shows mercy to those who fought against him."

Hermione turned sad eyes up to Minerva, tears shimmering. She leaned forward and placed her forehead on Minerva's stomach, letting her tears fall freely. Minerva placed a hand on top of her head, stroking her hair gently.

"It will be alright dear, we'll find them."

Hermione sniffled and looked back up at her.

"Thank you," she muttered. "I'm sorry I let it get to me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, this would be more than overwhelming for anyone." She cupped both sides of Hermione's face and pressed a kiss to her forehead before straightening back up. "The more we find out, the more we'll be able to figure this out. Let's get some brainstorming done."

Hermione wiped her tears away and pulled her shoulders back, shifting back towards the table.

"I was thinking that we should start at the castle, but that that would also be where there could be the most death eater activity." She slid a piece of parchment and a quill towards herself and started another list, this time titled: Locations to scope out.

Minerva chuckled softly, reaching around Hermione to pick up the tea and pour it for both of them.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look up at the older witch.

"Nothing, I just never realized you were such a list person."

Hermione huffed, scratching Hogwarts at the top of her new list.

"They help me to keep things organized. How do you think I kept on top of my own work while also keeping the boys in check for all those years?"

Minerva smiled down at the young brunette.

"It wasn't a criticism Hermione, merely an observation." She passed Hermione her cup before settling back down with her own. "If I'm being completely honest, I think it's cute." She looked down into her cup, feeling her cheeks get warm from embarrassment.

When she didn't get a reply, she looked back up and across the table. Hermione was smiling brightly at her, a blush tinting her own cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, where else do you think we might start looking?" Minerva focused her attention back on the list in front of the younger witch. "I thought about possibly checking the burrow. The death eaters may have put them on something akin to house arrest."

Hermione dipped her quill before adding the burrow to her list. She then wrote down the Lovegood tower, Shell cottage, and number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"The problem is that no matter where we go, we'll have to have really good disguises," Hermione mused. "Our wands also give us away immediately, so it's either that we find new ones, or risk not having them at the ready at all times."

Minerva thought about that for a moment, sipping her tea as she did so.

"Good point. The trouble is also that transfiguring or charming a wand isn't possible. The wand can do the magic, but can't have magic done to it." She set her cup down and rose to pace.

This time it was Hermione's turn to giggle.

"What?" Minerva asked, pausing mid stride to look at the younger Gryffindor.

"Nothing," Hermione replied with a grin. "I just didn't know you were such a pacer."

"It helps me think," Minerva huffed. "How else do you think I make it through the school year with my sanity in tact?"

Hermione continued smiling at the older witch as she resumed her pacing.

"What about starting in a place like Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, looking back down at her list. "There might be someone there we could ask about what's been going on. Rosmerta?"

"That's true, but it's also a major magical community, and is likely to be under surveillance. I think I'd rather start small and go from there." Minerva stopped at her tea cup to take a sip before continuing. "Let's start with the burrow and go from there."

"Alright." Hermione began gathering all of their parchment and stacking it neatly, with the most current list on top. "No time like the present then. If there's anything you need, grab it now. The tent gets put away all at once so we won't be able to get anything unless we fully set it up again."

She waved her wand and the small items that had been brought out and used over the last two days began organizing themselves into various drawers. When that was finished, she turned to look at Minerva, who was in her usual emerald green teaching robes.

"You also need to change. The entire wizarding world will know it's you from a mile away in those."

Minerva looked down at herself and grinned sheepishly.

"What do you propose, Hermione?" she asked, hands on hips. "Something more muggle?"

"Yes actually," Hermione replied. "If we apparate into the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole, we'll be able to walk through the village without bringing any attention to ourselves as we head towards the burrow." She looked down at her own typical jeans and jumper combination before waving her wand and transfiguring them into something more like hiking apparel.

"There, this should do it. I might add a backpack as well, then we'll look like tourists going to hike up the hills surrounding the village."

"An excellent idea, Hermione, I'm impressed," Minerva said, waving her wand as well and watching as her robes became grey hiking pants and an emerald green t-shirt, while her leather teaching boots became a pair of sensible hiking shoes.

Hermione gave her a once over and Minerva felt her cheeks heat up again under the muggleborn's scrutiny. She cleared her throat before striding to where Hermione was waiting.

"Now for our faces," Minerva muttered, brandishing her wand. "Any preferences?"

"Just leave my teeth the way they are please," Hermione said turning to face Minerva fully and flashing a grin. "I like them the way they are."

"Alright, here we go, hold still please." Minerva waved her wand in complicated patterns and Hermione could feel her features begin to shift and change. "There, all done. You can go look if you like."

Hermione dashed to the bathroom to take in her new face. Staring back at her was a woman several years older, with long, auburn coloured hair, blue eyes, and a generous smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her nose had been made longer, which matched her high cheekbones and new sharply defined jaw. Done admiring her new face, she strode out to find a woman half Minerva's age standing in their living area.

Minerva now had a short crop of light brown hair, done in a spiky pixie cut that accentuated her narrow features. Gone were the bright green eyes, and warm brown ones now regarded her carefully. Her glasses had also been changed into an oval shape, and rested on a small round nose.

"Your hair!" Hermione blurted.

"Well, I thought going for something extremely different might help with the disguise," Minerva offered. "Do you dislike it that much?" She reached a hand up nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, it's not that I dislike it," Hermione replied stepping forward to look at Minerva more closely. "It was just a shock, I'm sorry." She smirked a little before adding, "it's kind of butch actually. Highly appropriate, given our new circumstances."

Minerva's mouth dropped open comically and she spluttered, trying to form a response. Hermione laughed out loud before turning to walk out of the tent.

"It was a joke Minerva," she called over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get going."

Minerva took a second to collect herself before following Hermione out of the tent, muttering about lesbian jokes.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, wand outstretched towards the tent.

"As I'll ever be," Minerva replied, turning to watch as the tent lifted and began shrinking and folding itself into a tiny package that Hermione then tucked into a small black backpack.

"Alright then, I'll take the wards down and we can be on our way. Would you like to take the lead?"

Minerva smiled at her. "I'd love to." She held her arm out for Hermione to take, and once her hand was nestled into the crook of her elbow, she spun them into nothingness.

**A/N: Chapter 4 complete! Sorry for the delay! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think :)**

**Imp**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Apologies for the delay, life has been very busy. I convocated from my second degree yesterday and today is my birthday! Lucky you, I set aside time today just for me to write.**

**As always, any mistakes are mine but all rights belong to the lovely and talented JKR.**

**Enjoy!**

Ottery St. Catchpole was a small village nestled in a valley surrounded by rolling green hills. Hermione and Minerva strolled onto the main street in the village looking every bit the muggle hikers they had intended. Their appearance garnered no extra notice of the villagers they passed on the road and Hermione tried to relax, hoping that their disguises were working well enough.

The quiet street was lined with small shops whose owners were all bustling in and out, preparing for the day ahead. The bright colours and smiling faces seemed so far away to Hermione as she strolled beside Minerva. The past year had seen so much darkness that the simple happiness of muggles was almost absurd in its innocence.

She turned her face to look up at Minerva, who also gazed at the muggles around them with sad eyes. Without realizing what she had done, Hermione reached out for Minerva's hand and linked their fingers. Minerva's eyes found hers, wide with surprise, before smiling gently and giving her hand a squeeze.

When they reached the other side of the small village, Minerva made a show of pulling out a map and holding it up between them so they could pretend to look at where they were headed. When the map was stowed away again, they started making their way up and over the hill towards where the burrow was hidden away.

As they crested the hill, the burrow should have come into view. Instead what they found was a pile of wood and stone, all remnants of the magically supported building destroyed. Hermione heard the gasp next to her as she felt her own knees go weak. The tears that sprang unbidden to her eyes fell freely as she collapsed on the dirt road.

"Dear Merlin," she heard Minerva utter as the older woman's hand rested on her shoulder. "Homenum revelio." Minerva waved her wand in a sweeping arc, hoping to find signs of life. Hermione turned to watch the wand's progress, hoping to see markers dance through the air in front of them.

When nothing happened, another sob wrenched out of her throat. Suddenly, she was on her feet striding down the hill. She needed to know for sure.

"Hermione, wait!" Minerva called after her, rushing to catch her before she hit the boundary of the wards. "The wards may have been altered, it could be a trap. Hermione!" She grabbed the younger witch's wrist, spinning her to stop her progress.

The tear tracks on the muggleborn's cheeks broke Minerva's heart. She reached up to cup Hermione's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

"I know you want to search for them, but we need to be careful." She continued to stroke Hermione's cheeks as she spoke, hoping to calm the smaller woman before her. "The house may simply have been destroyed as a show of power. It won't help them if we get caught."

Hermione took a shuddering breath, looking up into Minerva's eyes.

"Of course," she muttered, blinking hard to stop the tears. "Of course, you're right. I got carried away, I'm sorry." She reached her hands up and placed them over Minerva's, taking another breath.

"It's alright Hermione, stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for." She leaned forward and gently kissed Hermione's forehead before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "We'll figure this out together, no matter the outcome."

Hermione gave her a watery smile before stepping fully into her space and wrapping her arms around the Scottish witch. Inhaling the older woman's scent calmed Hermione and she sighed as strong arms wrapped around her in return. Surprisingly, the pull didn't surface as they remained in their embrace.

"Interesting," she muttered into Minerva's neck. "Do you feel the pull right now?"

"No," Minerva replied. "But I assume that has to do with the fact that now is neither the time or place for that kind of thing. The bonding must recognize that and only pull on us when it's appropriate. How thoughtful." She chuckled, causing her chest to rumble and Hermione smiled. Despite their circumstances, she was grateful to have Minerva there with her.

She released her hold on the older witch and looked up into her eyes. The brown ones she was met with were crinkled at the corners in a gentle smile, but Hermione couldn't help but miss the deep emerald ones she usually looked into.

"Alright," she said, stepping back fully. "How do we check the wards for traps or alarms?"

Minerva hummed in response, taking out her wand and tapping her chin with it.

"I think the best thing might be to do some diagnostic charms first. It will give us an idea of whether or not there are any wards left up at all." She stepped around Hermione and spread her arms.

An idea came to Hermione and she stepped up behind Minerva and put her hand on the older witch's shoulder. She closed her eyes and willed her magic to mix with Minerva's, to extend beyond herself and assist in the power of Minerva's spell.

Minerva glanced at her over her shoulder and smiled before turning back to the direction of the burrow and speaking several incantations. Hermione felt the power of the spell as their magic worked together. There were several flashes of green light before a bright purple circle expanded in front of them. Hermione's brows furrowed as she watched the display, curious about what it all might mean.

"Well, that's a good sign," Minerva muttered before flourishing her wand again. This time, a jet of blue shot out of her wand before impacting the invisible wall that was the wards surrounding the property. "There." Minerva dropped her hands and turned to face Hermione.

"The wards were left in tact, and there was only one detection spell attached. Taking it down was no problem." She smiled then. "I can teach you later if you like."

"Yes please!" Hermione gushed, bouncing on her toes. Any opportunity to learn something new was always good as far as Hermione was concerned. "Is it safe to go look around now?"

Minerva turned to survey the area below them. Her eyes scanned the trees surrounding the property before she nodded in the affirmative.

"It should be, but take your wand out just in case. I don't want to be caught off guard."

Hermione did so, flexing her fingers around the vine wood before starting down the hill. Each step felt like lead as she got closer to the pile of charred wood and stone. Knowing that there were no life signs, Hermione steeled herself for what they might find as they searched.

"Accio Weasley's clock," she tried, raising her wand in the direction of what was once the Weasleys' living room. There was a great sound of rubble shifting and falling as the clock made its way out of the debris. It floated through the air into her outstretched hands and she turned it over immediately.

All of the hands on the clock hung limply towards where six o'clock might have been on a standard clock. Hermione sighed before dropping the clock next to her feet. Minerva stepped up next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back before moving to begin sifting through the rubble as well.

Over an hour later, they had found nothing to indicate that any of the Weasleys had been in the house when it was destroyed. Despite it being a relief that there were no bodies in the remains of the house, it also left Hermione feeling lost as to where they might be and if they were safe. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, attempting to stop the sweat that had beaded there from falling into her eyes. She turned to watch Minerva as she worked at levitating beams and large stones up and out of the pile.

The Scottish witch had a way of holding herself that Hermione had admired for many years. Now though, as she watched each sweep and flourish of the older witch's wand, Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm from something that was decidedly _not_ admiration. As she watched, she felt the pull urge her to be closer to Minerva, and this time she didn't resist. She walked over to where Minerva was working and was met with curious eyes as she approached.

"Hi," she uttered, stepping into Minerva's space.

"Hello," Minerva replied, stopping what she was doing to look down at the younger witch. "Is everything alright Hermione?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I just needed to be near you for a moment, if that's okay?" She reached out to take Minerva's hand, who squeezed hers in return.

"Of course it is dear, this hasn't been easy." She looked around them at their progress before turning back to Hermione. "I don't think there's much here for us to find though. We should probably go, we've been out in the open for quite a while."

Hermione hummed in agreement, giving Minerva's hand another squeeze before letting go.

"Can I just check one more time before we leave?" she asked, raising her wand.

"Of course Hermione," Minerva replied gently, stepping up and placing her hand over Hermione's wand hand where it was outstretched.

Hermione felt her magic rush to the surface to join Minerva's as she spoke the incantation.

"Homenum revelio." Again, nothing happened and Hermione dropped her arm. "Alright, let's go," she murmured, willing the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes not to fall. "Where to now?"

Minerva thought for a moment. "I have an idea, would you allow me?" she asked extending her elbow for Hermione to take.

"Lead the way."

They appeared with a pop on the shore of what Hermione surmised was a loch, surrounded by birch and aspen trees whose new leaves were trembling in the soft afternoon breeze. She stepped away from Minerva and immediately began placing wards around their new camp. Minerva joined her, adding charms that Hermione had never heard of. As they worked, Hermione had a chance to survey their new surroundings.

The loch was stunning, it stretched away from their position before it curved to the right and disappeared behind a small munroe whose faces were covered in rich purple heather.

"Where are we?" she asked as they finished the wards. Taking her backpack off to retrieve the tent, she turned to look at Minerva who was gazing out across the still water.

"In Scotland," Minerva murmured, not taking her eyes away from the loch. "We're in the northeast, near where I grew up. My family would come here often in the summer and spend time on the loch."

With the tent up, Hermione joined her and looked out over the water again.

"It's stunning Minerva," she offered before looking up at the older witch. An impulse to see Minerva truly caused Hermione to take her wand back out and wave it between them. "Finite incantatum." Hermione felt her own face begin to shift as she watched Minerva's features slowly shift back to her own and her newly short hair regrow to its original length, flowing heavily over slim shoulders. Hermione reached up to touch it but paused, hand in midair, unsure of whether such an intimate touch would be welcome.

Deep green eyes turned to regard her quietly before a nod was given.

"I missed the real you," she admitted shyly, continuing to reach up and thread her fingers through the dark tresses. Her eyes fell closed as her fingers continued their way through the soft strands before coming into contact with the older woman's scalp. The nerve endings in her fingertips were on fire as she gently flexed her fingers, moving them in small circles.

An intake of breath above her reminded her that she wasn't the only one affected by the pull.

"Hermione," Minerva breathed. "What are you doing?"

Hermione opened her eyes and was met again with green ones, now swirling with emotion, trepidation being the foremost emotion that Hermione could feel emanating from the older witch.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, removing her hand. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I let myself get carried away. This morning was hard and I wanted to feel connected to you, so I let the pull guide me."

Minerva's hand caught hers, stopping its descent. Then it was raised back up and turned over before Minerva pressed a kiss into Hermione's open palm.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable Hermione, far from it in fact. I'm just adjusting to all this still. Please be patient with me, but know that it is not unwelcome." She smiled warmly before placing her cheek into Hermione's open hand and holding it there with her own. Green eyes fell closed and Hermione was struck by how much she loved looking into them, wishing that they were open again.

"Thank you Minerva," she said, stroking her thumb across the Scottish woman's cheek. Emerald pools opened up once more as Minerva regarded her with confusion.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"For being willing to give this a chance, even though it's difficult for you," Hermione replied. "Your morals are part of what make you, you. This completely ruins part of that. So thank you." She smiled up at the older witch before pulling her hand away and taking a step back.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with a grin. "I could use some lunch."

**There we go! Thoughts? Feelings? This got sappier than I intended but as I was writing it, it just flowed and I love it. I hope you all did too!**

**Please let me know what you think! Questions, comments, guesses, whatever!**

**Thanks!**

**Imp**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely readers! Yes, I am alive. And yes, I am working on my WIPs. I got sidetracked quite badly with some serious writer's block and my first nasty "you're sick for writing these characters in a pairing" message on another of my stories. But I'm back now, and more motivated than ever to continue on with my stories. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who have sent me encouraging words since I've been gone, you've been the catalyst to my returning to the keyboard. I can't thank you enough.**

**Anyway, enough of me! This one's a tad short, but it felt like a solid place to leave off so you get what you get and you don't get upset.**

**As always, any mistakes are mine, all rights are not.**

**Enjoy!**

Minerva had a hard time keeping a straight face during lunch. Hermione's eyes kept rolling into the back of her head as she tried foods she hadn't had since her senses had kicked into high gear. Every bite elicited a new, uninhibited appreciation for smells and tastes. She watched as Hermione took another slow bite of her sandwich, chewing it with her eyes closed, a look of bliss on her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy a sandwich so much," Minerva commented with a chuckle.

Hermione gave her a mock glare, opting to take another bite rather than replying. Minerva sat contemplating the changes Hermione was experiencing, heightened senses, increased magical power, what else could come next?

"Hermione," she said, looking intently at the younger witch. "When you came into your inheritance, how did you find out so much about what changes you would go through? That one book doesn't seem to explain much more than I knew from my own Hogwarts days."

"I have Fleur to thank for most of my knowledge actually," Hermione replied after taking a sip of water. "We spent quite a bit of time with her and Bill after getting away from Ma- umm, after the snatchers came after us." She looked down at her plate, picking at a bit of lettuce poking out of her sandwich.

One of Minerva's eyebrows shot upward as Hermione tried to recover from the mid sentence stutter.

"Fleur was really helpful, letting me know what it would be like to find my mate and feel the pull between us. She was much more comfortable talking about all this, actually." She turned her head, looking anywhere but at Minerva directly.

"That's very kind of her," Minerva stated carefully, thinking hard about how to broach the skipped subject. "Where were you getting away from that you ended up staying with her and Bill?" She watched as the muggleborn's eyes took on an even more far away look than before. Clearly, this would be a difficult topic. "Are you alright Hermione?"

Tears welled up in the younger witch's eyes as she continued to avoid looking at Minerva. Hoping that contact would help, Minerva stood to move around the table before crouching beside Hermione. She reached out to take the younger woman's hands, hoping to convey as much understanding as she could through the connection.

Hermione turned her head and looked at her, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Minerva's heart broke again, seeing how much pain Hermione had endured over the last year.

"Whatever it is Hermione, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

"When the snatchers came, we didn't get away," Hermione started explaining quietly, looking back down at their entwined hands. "They caught all three of us and took us to Malfoy Manor. I tried to hide Harry's identity with a stinging jinx, but they started to realize it was him." She reached a hand up and wiped at her tears, voice becoming stronger as she spoke.

"I thought they might only toss us in the cellar, but Bellatrix noticed that one of the snatchers had grabbed the sword of Gryffindor from the tent when they raided us." Hermione paused, fresh tears falling over her cheeks as she recalled the memory. "Sh- she to- she took me and," unable to continue, Hermione released her hold on Minerva's hands and pushed the sleeve of her shirt up so Minerva could see her forearm.

A sharp gasp escaped Minerva's lips as she stared at the offensive word carved into Hermione's tender flesh. Each of the harsh lines still crimson and raised, spoke to Minerva of a cruelty she had never witnessed before. _MUDBLOOD_, they spelled, and Minerva felt rage begin to swell in her chest as tears of her own began to cascade down her cheeks. She reached for Hermione, too emotional to speak as she held the younger witch close to her.

After several moments, Minerva pulled away and looked into the smaller brunette's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, that you had to endure all of this alone." She reached up to wipe the tear tracks away from the younger Gryffindor's cheeks. "That damned old fool!" she spat, brow furrowed in anger. "What kind of educator puts their students in charge of something so dangerous? And alone?" She rose to pace, eyes wide with disbelief. "How could he?"

"It was for the greater good, Minerva." Hermione muttered, watching the older woman stride across the tent. "He believed we could do it, and then so did we." She flinched as Minerva suddenly spun around to face her.

"The greater good?! I've heard those words before Hermione! Grindelwald's reign of terror was based entirely around the greater good! We could have helped you! You wouldn't have had to do all this alone! Gods, I'm so sorry." Minerva collapsed to her knees, more tears falling as she cursed Dumbledore's name.

Hermione stood to move in front of the distraught older woman. She put her hands on either side of Minerva's face, urging the older woman to look at her.

"It's alright Minerva," she insisted. "I survived, I'm here." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the older woman's raven hair. "It may not be nice to look at, but I survived it and now I'm here."

"Thank you Hermione," Minerva muttered, looking down at her hands. "It seems that it was my turn to let things get to me." She turned watery eyes to regard the younger woman in front of her. "You've been so brave."

"I had no other choice," Hermione muttered, looking back into emerald eyes. "What would we have done without that Gryffindor courage?" She smiled gently, slowly leaning forward and dropping her forehead against Minerva's.

As they sat quietly, Minerva slowly sat back and began to pull the hem of her shirt up. Hermione eyed her curiously, a small blush touching her cheeks as she watched its progress. Minerva stopped as the hem of the shirt reached the center of her sternum. There, clustered together, were a series of four starburst shaped scars.

"The stunners from my fifth year," Hermione breathed, immediately remembering the night as if it were yesterday. "I saw when they attacked you, you know. We were in our Astrology exam when Harry heard Fang barking." She reached a hand across the space between them, ghosting her fingertips over the small marks. "I was so scared that night," she added, letting her hand drop down and watching as the shirt was lowered back down to cover them.

"Scared?" Minerva questioned, quirking a brow. "I thought you only came into your inheritance this year?"

"I did, silly," Hermione giggled, taking Minerva's hands in her own. "I was scared for you because I cared deeply for you even then. Although, not in the same way." Minerva looked down at their joined hands as Hermione spoke, not willing to look her in the eye. "I cared for you deeply as a mentor and favourite teacher, that's all."

Minerva looked back up at Hermione and grinned.

"Well, as long as you promise not to tell anyone," she paused dramatically, making Hermione giggle again. "I cared for you as well. Only as a student, of course, but I will admit to rarely having favourite students, and you ranked at the very top of that list."

"Excuse me? Ranked?" Hermione asked, squinting at the older witch. "Past tense?"

Minerva outwardly laughed, brushing her thumb over the backs of Hermione's fingers.

"Yes, past tense dear," she replied. "As you are no longer my student, and as we have entered a new realm of affiliation, I would say that you are no longer a favourite student."

She looked back down once more at their entwined hands and carried her gaze up Hermione's forearm to look at the hateful word scrawled there. Sadness marred her features as she released the younger witch's fingers to reach up and smooth her own over the red lines.

"Now, I find that I am becoming fond of you in new ways, and all I want is to be able to shield you from more hurt."

Gently, she reached underneath Hermione's arm and lifted it between them. Glancing briefly into soft brown eyes, she began to lean forward while raising the arm slightly higher. Then, as softly as she could, Minerva placed a kiss onto every letter, taking her time to convey all of the tenderness she could towards the young woman in front of her.

As she finished, she looked back up into eyes that had once again filled with tears. She lifted her other hand and placed it on Hermione's cheek, cradling its weight as Hemrione let herself lean into the touch.

She sighed. "Thank you."

Minerva could feel the pull at the edges of her mind, almost straining for her to lean forward, to take the leap. As she gazed into Hermione's eyes, she let herself be pulled, knowing that this would be the first step in their bonding, knowing that there would be no going back if she let herself go in this moment.

Hermione's eyes, returning her gaze, suddenly flickered to her lips and Minerva inhaled sharply. Yes, there would be no going back, but it was time to let go.

As their lips connected, magic like electricity danced along Minerva's skin. She heard Hermione sigh and let her hand reach around to the back of the muggleborn's neck, pulling her even closer. Hermione's hands were suddenly at her waist, pulling them closer still.

Minerva gasped, feeling fingers dig possessively into her sides before sliding around her back. Hermione pressed forward, her lips becoming more insistent as their kiss went on.

Eventually, with a need for air, the pair of witches pulled apart, breathing heavily. Minerva studied the younger witch's features, trying to gauge her reaction. Hermione sighed, smiling shyly back.

"Ahem, that was, er.."

"Lovely?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, lovely."

Minerva looked away, suddenly feeling awkward still sitting in Hermione's embrace after their kiss.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked, trying to catch the older witch's gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Minerva replied, returning her eyes to the brunette in front of her. "Yes, I'm fine. It's been a long time since I kissed anyone like that, and it's never been… like that."

"Like what?"

"Like electricity. Like nothing I've ever experienced before. Nothing compared to when we held hands before. I'm sure it's the connection between us, but it was surprising to say the least." Her cheeks began to heat up as she spoke, feeling like an inexperienced teen again.

"I'm sorry."

Minerva snapped her head around to look back at Hermione.

"Whatever for?" She asked, confusion etched across her face. "That was undoubtedly the most incredible kiss I've ever had, I don't think that's anything to apologize for."

She put her hand under Hermione's chin, lifting the muggleborn's eyes to meet her own.

"I'm ready to accept our circumstances, Hermione. I'm sorry it's taken me this long. I feel a bit like a young'n again, I have no idea what to do.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what to do either. Like I said, Fleur was the one who knew all about this."

"Well then, perhaps it's time we paid a visit to young Mrs. Weasley. She may have the answers we're looking for."

**Awww, their first kiss! I'm not sure it went exactly as I originally planned, but I think it's okay. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**

**Imp**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Thank you for sticking with this, I truly appreciate it. As always, any mistakes are mine as I do not have a beta. All rights belong to the lovely JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Imp**

Several days and drawn out discussions around possible locations and dangers later, Hermione and Minerva found themselves standing on the beach outside the wards of Shell Cottage. The sea behind them was steely grey and surging violently, casting white spray across the jagged rocks that flanked either side of where they stood. The dunes of sand spread away from their position, rising slowly as they met the rolling green hills beyond.

Hermione stared across the dunes in front of them, trying to find the small white building that was Bill and Fleur's home. While there was no building visible, the subtle shimmer of the wards was unmistakable to Hermione's heightened senses. They danced and waved like curtains in a gentle breeze, causing the images behind them to bend and distort slightly.

"I can see the wards," she uttered, shifting her head to another angle to get a better look at them.

"You can see them?" Minerva replied, turning to stare into the empty expanse of sandy dunes and tufts of long grass that were swaying in the breeze.

"Yes, it's like looking at heat waves rising from the road in summer."

"Fascinating, Hermione. Your senses do seem to be increasing in power, you couldn't see the wards around the Burrow, could you?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, thinking back.

"No, I don't remember seeing anything like this there. Will you take these ones down as well?"

"I don't know if I should," Minerva mused aloud, stepping away from Hermione. "Why don't we see if we can contact them first?"

"You mean communicating through patronuses?" Hermione asked, wide, eager eyes gazing at Minerva.

"Yes," Minerva replied, grinning at Hermione's eagerness and brandishing her wand. Her eyes closed as she concentrated, then suddenly, a small silver tabby cat burst from her wand and sped away from them. Hermione watched as it passed through the shimmering wall before them and then disappeared. Within moments, Fleur emerged from the place the cat had disappeared, wand raised.

"What were ze first words I ever spoke to you, 'ermione?" She asked, standing at the ready.

Hermione thought back to her fourth year, trying desperately to remember how she had first interacted with the blonde witch.

"Err.. Something to do with bouillabaisse? Oh! Are you finished with the bouillabaisse, that was it, right?" She looked hopefully at Fleur, whose face crumpled into tears as she dropped her wand arm and ran straight into Hermione's arms.

"Oh, 'ermione, we 'ave been so worried! After 'arry fell, zere was no sign of you. We sought ze worst 'ad 'appened!" She squeezed Hermione tighter, letting her head fall onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Fleur," Hermione murmured into the other witch's neck. "I'm here though. Where is Bill? Where are the others?"

Fleur pulled away slightly, sniffling.

"Bill is in ze 'ouse. Zere are ozers, but you should come in to see for yourself." She pulled away fully, finally looking at Minerva. "'Ello, Professor. I'm sorry to see you again under such circumstances. Please come in."

Minerva paused, taking in Fleur's haggard appearance.

"You're not going to test me, Mrs. Weasley?" She asked gently, keeping her grip on her wand.

"Do I need to test you?" Fleur replied, looking between Hermione and Minerva. "'ermione's veela would not be so easily fooled by someone under polyjuice potion, nor could you be under ze imperius curse. She would know." She looked at Minerva knowingly before smiling gently. "Come inside, bos of you. We are not safe out 'ere."

She turned back around and led them to the edge of the wards where she held out a hand to each of them. Minerva, blushing furiously at Fleur's understanding of their situation, followed awkwardly behind before taking the French woman's hand.

Stepping inside Shell Cottage was like stepping back in time for Hermione. The simple furnishings and homey feel hadn't changed since the last time she had been there. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered leaving the small white house with Harry and Ron, preparing to infiltrate Gringotts. Minerva's hand found her own as they moved to follow Fleur into the kitchen where Bill was currently sitting at the table. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks got warm as they crossed the threshold to the warm sunlit space, knowing how brave Minerva was being to take her hand with others around. Bill stood as they entered and immediately moved around the table to greet them.

"Hermione! I can't believe you're here, it's so good to see you." He glanced briefly at their entwined fingers before engulfing Hermione in a bone crushing hug. "Hello Professor," he acknowledged Minerva, nodding his head in her direction and giving her a doleful smile.

"Hello William," Minerva replied, returning his nod. "Glad to see you well after all this, and how many times must I ask you to call me Minerva?"

"About as many times as I ask you to call me Bill, Minerva." He smirked at her, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Alright, Bill," she conceded, allowing herself a small smile in return. The young man before her had been through so much. The harsh red lines that criss-crossed his face and neck spoke volumes of the harsh treatment he'd suffered at the hands (claws) of Fenrir Greyback. "How have you two managed to stay hidden?" she asked, pondering their cozy space.

Bill's face fell at her question, his eyes darting sideways to meet those of his wife, who nodded sadly at him.

"Err, let's see who else is home and all sit down for a cuppa, shall we?" He clapped his hands awkwardly before stepping past them and into the rooms beyond the small kitchen.

Minerva turned her eyes on Fleur, who had busied herself with getting the kettle on. She felt like something was going on, and she didn't like it one bit. She felt a gentle squeeze on her fingers, and she turned to look into warm brown eyes.

"I'm sure it's alright," Hermione murmured, smiling gently at the older woman. "I'm excited to see who else is here, aren't you?"

Minerva took a breath and let herself relax slightly, gazing down into Hermione's young, hopeful face.

"Of course, my dear." She squeezed the younger witch's hand in return, letting her features form a smile she was sure hadn't met her eyes.

As they waited, Minerva let her eyes roam the small kitchen. Fleur was bustling here and there, pouring water into the teapot, arranging biscuits onto a plate, avoiding looking at the pair of women standing in her home. Minerva observed the way she resolutely kept her eyes from them, and the realization that there _was_ something going on spiked through her.

Suddenly, a towering redheaded blur shot past her field of vision, descending on Hermione and scooping her up in its arms.

"'Mione!"

"Ron! You're safe!"

Ron placed Hermione back on the ground, stepping back to look at her with tears streaming down his face.

"Me? I thought I'd lost you too! Thank Merlin, you're safe." He sniffled, letting go of Hermione's shoulders to wipe his eyes. "When the battle ended and the death eaters were busy celebrating, a bunch of us managed to get out before they realized." He paused, taking a shuddering breath as fresh tears leaked out of his eyes. "We c-couldn't get to Harry's body though, that bastard was busy throwing him in the air while the rest of them cheered. Fucking bastard," he spat, face morphing into cold rage.

Hermione reached out and hugged her tall friend again, tears falling over her own cheeks as she listened. Minerva watched them, feeling tears stinging her own eyes, thinking about young Harry finally succumbing to that evil tyrant.

Not wanting to interrupt their moment, Minerva moved to sit at the table, seeing other figures step carefully into the space as well.

"Professor McGonagall!" Neville half ran to her, pausing awkwardly before throwing his arms around her. She stiffened in his embrace, unused to being hugged by students.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom." She awkwardly patted his back before he released her and stepped back, blushing furiously.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, staring at his shoes. "I was just so glad to see you safe and sound."

"It's quite alright," she assured him, patting his forearm gently. "I'm very glad to see you too." She looked beyond him, seeing several others hovering in the doorway. Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, and Padma Patil all stood crowded together, watching the interaction between Hermione and Ron.

"Hello everyone," Minerva intoned softly. "Is this all who made it out?" She scanned the little group, seeing the shadows behind their eyes and the harsh lines of their mouths.

George stepped up next to Angelina and spoke with a voice as small as a child.

"Lavender is upstairs sleeping. She had a nasty run in with Greyback, we're not sure if she's caught it though. It wasn't a full moon so we've got our hopes high." He attempted a smile, failed and ended up looking more like he was grimacing. Angelina placed a hand on his arm, letting the young man turn to her for support. "Fred didn't make it." He turned away fully, covering his eyes with one hand as the tears came.

Minerva's heart broke for him as she turned to look at Ron, who also had fresh tears running down his cheeks. As she turned her eyes towards Hermione, she found hard determination gazing back at her. The younger woman shed no tears, but her eyes were glassy as she held Minerva's gaze. Nodding once, Hermione strode to Minerva's side, sliding the back of her hand along Minerva's.

"I'm so sorry George," Hermione said, meeting his bleary eyes. "We'll finish this. It won't be in vain if we can finally end this madness."

"End it?" Ron stepped forward, brows furrowed over his red eyes. "How are we supposed to end it when the chosen one couldn't? The prophecy was wrong and now we're just going to have to wait for the best time to get out of here."

Minerva felt her own forehead crease at his statement. Leave? Entirely? What about the others? What about the thousands more who would have to live under horrific conditions if nothing was done to kill the man who had inflicted all this pain. Minerva opened her mouth to respond but felt Hermione tense beside her.

"Leave?!" Hermione stepped into Ron's space, anger showing plainly in her features. "Why? You can't just leave people to deal with this on their own!" She spun on her heel and stepped back to Minerva's side. "I can't believe you Ron Weasley."

"'Mione, you can't honestly think after everything that's happened that we could honestly win this?" His shoulders slumped as he looked at her stern face.

"Everything that's happened is the whole reason we need to do something! You're a coward Ronald Weasley." She grabbed Minerva's wrist and stormed out of the room, dragging the older witch with her.

"Of all the pig headed, cowardly, unbelievable," Hermione muttered, finding a small sitting room to fume in. She ran her fingers through her chestnut hair in agitation before turning to face Minerva.

Minerva followed her dutifully, understanding fully the anger and hurt she was feeling. Leaving innocent people to deal with Voldemort's reign of terror was the absolute last thing Hermione, or she herself, could think of. Running away was the least Gryffindor response Ronald could have had.

"Argh! I can't believe him!" She fisted her hands at her sides, standing straight and stiff, angry tears pooling in her eyes.

Minerva stepped into Hermione's view, opening her arms for the younger woman. Immediately, Hermione collapsed into her, hands fisting in her robes as she cursed Ron's idiocy. Minerva waited patiently, rubbing calming circles into Hermione's back and whispering into her hair. The younger witch seemed to sag as she calmed, the anger and hurt sapping her energy as much as any dementor.

"It's alright, Hermione." Minerva whispered, taking Hermione's face in her hands and stepping back. "He'll come 'round." Though the Scottish witch wasn't entirely sure that he would. According to Hermione, the young redhead had already abandoned them once in a fit of jealousy.

"I don't think he will this time," Hermione murmured, eyes downcast. "He's lost nearly everything, he can't lose anything else. I suppose I can't really blame him."

Anger flared in Minerva's chest at Hermione's words. He hadn't lost nearly as much as some had. As Hermione had. She rubbed her thumbs over Hermione's cheekbones, urging her to look into her eyes. She tried to convey as much support as she could muster in her eyes as she gazed at the strong young woman before her. Ronald Weasley could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't hurt Hermione.

"Then let him leave, let him choose to abandon people again and see where it gets him. If he can't be here to support us, then it's better that he's out of the way." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. "We'll end this, one way or another. Together, Hermione." The Scottish witch leaned forward once more, this time brushing her lips gently against the corner of Hermione's mouth, causing the younger brunette to sigh. As Minerva pulled away, Hermione began to lean forward again, tilting her head up to meet Minerva's lips.

"OI! What the bloody hell is going on here!?"

The two witches sprang apart, startled by the shout. Ron Weasley stood stock still in the doorway, horror etched plainly across his face.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! How will Ron react? The same as always? Typical, jealous, insensitive Ron? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**-Imp**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers! I'm back again, because what else do you do when cooped up at home over spring break? Here is the next installment, I hope you enjoy.**

**As usual, all mistakes are mine, all rights are not.**

"OI! What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

The two witches sprang apart, startled by the shout. Ron Weasley stood stock still in the doorway, horror etched plainly across his face.

Minerva made to move away from Hermione even further, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on her arm. The young witch stared back at Ron, face stony, daring him to say something more.

"Mr. Weasley," Minerva tried, hoping to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "I'm sure this is difficult to process, but-"

"Bugger processing!" the redhead blurted, storming into the room. "You were trying to snog Hermione!"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped, stepping in front of Minerva. "Use your brain for once in your life." She looked pointedly at him as he stood awkwardly, eyes darting between the two women in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he paled under his freckles.

"No." He uttered the word softly, beginning to back away. "No, no, no, no, that can't be what's happening." His hands clenched into fists as his eyes dropped to the floor. "McGonagall can't be your mate, 'Mione. It's wrong."

Anger flared once again as Minerva glared at the young man standing across the room. The pull urged her to be close to Hermione as the younger witch started to advance on her old friend. She reached out just in time to stop Hermione from shoving into Ron with outstretched hands.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley!" She struggled free of Minerva's hands, even as the Scottish witch tried to calm her down. "You knew about my inheritance and it didn't bother you before." She poked him hard in the chest causing him to flinch, but he didn't retaliate.

"Hermione," Minerva murmured, reaching for her shoulders again. "It may not be the inheritance that's bothering him, but with whom you've been bonded." Hermione's eyes widened briefly before she frowned and looked away. Minerva kept her hands on Hermione's shoulders as she turned her head to address the lanky figure before her.

"As difficult as this may be for you, Mr. Weasley, it is even more difficult for Hermione and myself. Especially knowing that the wizarding world at large will react in much the same way you just did." She turned back to Hermione, noticing that the younger woman had tears running down her cheeks. "If you truly are her friend, you'll understand that neither of us had any say in this, and you'll support her, us, fully." She let go of Hermione's shoulders, reaching instead to take her hand to lead her out of the room.

Comfort was the only thing the pull was urging her to give Hermione, and she intended to do just that, away from any of the others.

"It should have been me," Ron mumbled after they had passed him. "I just thought it would take a bit of time for the veela thing to happen, you know? It's not like love at first sight, right?"

Minerva paused, allowing Hermione the chance to answer.

"I'm sorry Ron," she replied flatly. "But my veela never saw you as anything but a friend, and neither did I." She turned back to Minerva and followed the Scottish witch out of the room.

Bill had led them up the stairs to a small, cozy bedroom with a merrily crackling fireplace. A queen sized bed with simple white linens sat to one side, while a window out over the sea opened on the opposite wall. The roar of the waves pounded the outside of the house as they stepped into the room and closed the door behind themselves.

Hermione moved away from the older woman to sit on the bed, ignoring the pull as she gathered her knees into her chest. Ron's reaction had hardly surprised her, but she had been hurt and angered by it nonetheless. Minerva's support, even while she herself was struggling with their situation, meant the world to Hermione, but she couldn't help but be consumed by the guilt of putting the raven-haired witch in their current position.

"I'm sorry," she choked out before putting her head on her knees. "I never meant for this to happen."

Immediately, strong arms wrapped around her as Minerva sat behind her on the bed. The warmth and comfort of the older witch immediately soothed Hermione, though she couldn't help but feel even worse about their situation. She was quickly realizing that the pull didn't have to work very hard in order for her to want to be close to Minerva. The older witch was alluring in her own right, and Hermione doubted very much if she could slow down what was happening between them. That said, Minerva had just started adjusting to their new situation, and they had only kissed a handful of times.

"My dear Hermione," Minerva murmured into her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She kissed the top of Hermione's head and the younger witch melted into her embrace even more. The Scottish witch's arms held her securely while they sat, tightening ever so slightly when Hermione felt herself succumbing to her emotions again.

"Minerva," Hermione uttered, shifting so she could face the older woman.

Minerva hummed in response, released her hold, and shuffled backwards so they could face one another properly, eyes shining with understanding.

"I truly am sorry. No, don't interrupt," she stopped Minerva, who had opened her mouth to protest. "I'm sorry for putting you in a situation like this, but I'm not sorry at the same time and I feel terribly guilty about it." She took Minerva's hands in her own, letting the now familiar feeling of their magic responding to each other wash over her.

"I'm not sorry that I'm bonded to you. I know it's selfish, but of all the people in the wizarding world, you're the one I always felt the most connected to." She smiled, looking into Minerva's eyes. "I'm finding it easier and easier to let myself be drawn to you, and I don't want to stop what's happening between us." Blushing, she let go of Minerva's hands and reached up to cup her face. "So, I guess I'm sorry but I'm not sorry, does that make sense?"

Minerva smiled in response, eyes crinkling at the edges as she did so.

"Of course it does dear. I feel much the same way." She reached up to cover Hermione's hands with her own. "I'm sorry that you're in this situation as well, but I'm also not sorry at the same time. I also feel like I'm getting closer with you, and as that's happening, I'm more and more alright with it."As she spoke the words, the magic that had been subtly coiling around them began to churn and swirl, lifting Hermione's hair in tendrils as though she were caught in a gentle updraft.

"Fascinating," Minerva murmured, taking Hermione's hands away from her face, lowering them to hold them in the space between them and gazing in amazement at the physical manifestations of their magic in the space. Hermione's giggles brought her attention back to the younger woman's features.

"What?"

Still smiling, Hermione squeezed her fingers.

"Only you could be fascinated by what's happening to us right now." She leaned forward and gently placed her lips against Minerva's, sighing at the contact. The kiss was brief, but as they pulled apart, the churning became a torrent, lifting other objects in the room. Minerva's eyes widened, causing Hermione to turn and survey the room.

"Err, Minerva?" Hermione questioned, concern knitting her brows together. "How do I stop it?" The small side tables, lamps, and rug began to float around the room in a large circle over their heads, gaining speed as they went. "Minerva?"

"It's alright Hermione," Minerva stated quickly, grabbing Hermione's face and pulling it around to look at her. "Focus on me and take big, calming breaths, alright?"

Hermione did as instructed, gazing into Minerva's eyes and inhaling deeply, letting the breath go before inhaling again. The flames in the hearth flared as she did so, causing the room to flash with light. Hermione's eyes darted around and then upwards, watching the swirling objects become faster and more erratic.

"Hermione!" Minerva said sharply, bringing the brunette's attention back to her. "Focus on me, it's alright, you can stop it."

Hermione's eyes snapped back towards Minerva's, panic etched across her face. A table bumped the wall behind her, causing her to jump and her breath to start coming in short gasps.

Minerva pressed their lips together urgently, making Hermione squeak in surprise. Persisting through the younger woman's stiffness, Minerva gently reached around to the back of Hermione's head, caressing the soft skin at the nape of her neck. Sighing, Hermione finally melted into the kiss, returning Minerva's embrace. As their lips moved together, the flaring fire slowly returned to its normal height, and the debris began slowing in the air. Hermione then slid her tongue along Minerva's lower lip, causing her to gasp. As she did so, Hermione pushed her tongue to slide against the older woman's, eliciting a deep moan.

As if the moan brought Hermione to her senses, she suddenly jerked away from Minerva and toppled backwards off the bed, landing with a resounding thud on the floor. As she did so, the flotsam above her dropped, like gravity had suddenly been reinstated. Bracing for impact, Hermione scrunched her eyes shut and hunched into a ball.

The crash never happened though, and as Hemrione opened her eyes, she saw Minerva standing above her, hands outstretched, calmly lowering everything to the floor.

"Err, I," Hermione muttered, caught up in watching the older woman wandlessly set the room to rights. As Minerva finished, Hermione sprang to her feet, brushing herself off and avoiding looking at the older woman.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione could hear the concern in the older witch's voice but didn't turn around, awkwardly picking a bit of lint from her sleeve instead.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Thank you for stopping everything from landing on me." She cleared her throat, stepping away from Minerva and moving to the window. The sky outside was steely, threatening rain and cold with its darkness. As she watched the world outside, she heard Minerva sit back down on the bed.

"I apologize, Hermione."

Hermione turned to regard the older woman, confusion creasing her brows together. Minerva looked back at her, sadness cloaking her posture and expression.

"I realize now that I was out of line, and should not have pushed myself on you in that way." She looked away from Hermione and stared into the flames in the hearth. "It won't happen again."

Hermione's eyes widened, realizing that Minerva assumed her retreat to the window was the older woman's fault. She moved across the room and stood blocking Minerva's view of the fire.

"Minerva," she started, unsure of how to voice her feelings. "I'm not upset with you."

Minerva turned green eyes up to look at Hermione, whose heart broke at the sadness she found there.

"I was feeling upset with myself for pushing _you_ too far, I know we haven't spoken about, err, that, yet." She scratched the back of her neck, feeling awkward discussing something so intimate. "But, it was my fault that things went too far, I'm sorry."

"Bu-"

"'Ermione! Minerva!" Fleur's voice called from the landing. "Zere's somesing we need to talk to you about, will you come down please?"

Hermione smiled ruefully at Minerva before replying.

"We'll be down in a minute!"

She held her hand out to Minerva, who glanced up at her before taking it.

"We'll talk about this later, then?" she asked, standing.

"Later," Hermione agreed.

They entered the small kitchen, stopping when all eyes turned on them. Hermione stood taller, lifting her chin and taking Minerva's hand in her own. They walked to the table together, ignoring the raised eyebrows of many at the table. Tea and biscuits were laid out on the table and Hermione snatched one of the round treats as they sat.

"So," she started, eyeing each of them in turn. "What is it that you needed to speak to us about?" She noticed that Ron had purposefully avoided looking her in the eye, but she turned to Bill and Fleur, knowing that the ones who would lead this conversation would be them. Bill cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing at his wife before addressing the group.

"It's more that we have something to talk to Minerva about." He turned his eyes on the older witch, who Hermione noticed returned his gaze coolly. "When you asked us about keeping the wards up and being safe, we weren't sure how much we should be telling you." He glanced at Fleur again, who nodded for him to continue.

"The reason the wards have been unaffected is because the person who put them in place is still alive and safe." Hermione watched his features as he spoke. Something about the way he was speaking set her on edge, and she didn't like it.

Minerva gasped beside her and Hermione turned to regard the Scottish witch.

"That's not possible," she uttered, looking down at the table. "Severus is dead." She looked back at Bill. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Err, well, ahem."

"What my 'usband is failing to tell you," Fleur interrupted him. "Is zat you were ze one to put ze wards around our 'ouse." She reached out and grabbed a biscuit off the plate in front of her, lifting it to her mouth and taking a delicate bite.

"That's also not possible," Minerva stated, hands fisted on the table. Hermione reached a hand under the table and placed it on Minerva's knee, hoping to show her support discreetly. The older witch glanced at her briefly before turning back to look at the pair across from them. "Severus was the one to place the wards around Shell Cottage, I watched him do it."

"Come now Minerva," Bill spoke again. "You're a witch, aren't you? Surely you know how that could be possible." Hermione watched his eyes, filled with guilt, drop back to the tabletop. She then turned to look at Minerva, who was gaping at him like a fish. Suddenly, the older woman shot to her feet, tears threatening to fall from the edges of her eyes. Hermione stood also, putting her hand on Minerva's arm for support.

"Who was it?" The older woman kept her eyes trained on the guilty looking pair on the other side of the table. "Who modified my memory?"

"It was Albus, of course," Fleur replied, looking back into Minerva's face. "He sought it would be for ze best if your memory was of Severus performing ze warding. Zat way, you could never give up ze information if you were caught." She looked away as she finished, and Hermione knew the French witch felt horrible. Regardless, she squeezed Minerva's arm, letting her know she was still there.

"Thank you for telling me." Minerva's face had become an icy mask, showing no emotion as she stepped away from Hermione and back out of the room the way they had come in. Hermione saw the smallest flash of sorrow as the woman turned from her and she turned to give Bill and Fleur a furious glare before turning to follow the raven haired witch back to their room.

**Thoughts? Feelings? Leave me a comment and let me know!**

**\- Imp**


End file.
